


My Baby Brother

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Sisters, Family, Gen, Poetry, little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: A poem from an older sister to her little brother. Drabble.





	My Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in April for National Poetry Month. Also, this is meant to be read from any of the older sisters' POV, so have fun with that!

He has that smile that can brighten my day. That laugh that's infectious. Those eyes that are filled with wonder and excitement. He's my baby brother.

I can't describe how much happiness he has brought into my family. The day he came home was full of excitement. I remember being so excited to watch him grow, and see who he turns out to be. He is rambunctious. He is kind. He is thoughtful. He is my baby brother. Also

There are times when I feel that I don't love him as much. Sometimes he does things to upset me, and I wonder. What happened to my sweet brother? He tries so hard to please others, that at times I think he forgets about himself. He can be selfish. He can be mean. But at the end of the day, he's still my baby brother.

He's eleven now, and he gets embarrassed easily. He doesn't like it when I kiss his cheeks, or ruffle his hair. I still like to tell him how cute he looks, and watch his cheeks turn pink. He doesn't know this now, but he'll appreciate it later on. When he goes to prom, I'll be there to kiss his cheeks. When he gets married, I'll be there to ruffle his hair. When he has his first child, I'll be there. Because he's my baby brother.

I love you, Lincoln.


End file.
